


Merci Potter

by AdreasBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdreasBlack/pseuds/AdreasBlack
Summary: Harry se retrouve à Poudlard pour sa dernière année d'études. Il s'est récemment séparé de Ginny et se retrouve à être attire bien plus par ses camarades masculins que la horde de jeunes filles qui l'admire. Il fait alors la connaissance d'un inconnu qui lui transmet régulièrement des badges où apparaissent des compliments.





	1. Summer Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Première fic que j'écris sur un couple que je trouve facinant. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions après la lecture. J'aimerais continuer à en écrire, éventuellement en anglais si l'inspiration revient.  
Merci à tous ceux qui liront.

Cet été avait été l'un des plus intense qu'Harry ait eut à endurer. Début juillet il était allé retrouver les Dursley pour les informer que plus aucune menace ne pesait sur leur monde et qu'il n'était plus nécessaire pour Harry de vivre avec eux. A sa grande surprise Dudley s'était montré intéressé par ces nouvelles et avait demandé à Harry où est ce qu'il comptait vivre. A ce moment-là Harry n'avait pas eu de réponse à lui apporter. Au fond de lui il n'avait pas pensé qu'il survivrait le printemps dernier. Il n'avait pas fait de plan au-delà de tout faire pour vaincre Voldemort. Le mois de Juin avait été comblé par les funérailles, galas, procès et aides à la reconstruction du monde magique. Harry avait alors pris l'habitude de vivre au Terrier, il dormait dans la chambre de Ron ne se sentant pas assez à l'aise pour rejoindre Ginny. Cette dernière se montrait de plus en plus distante avec lui tant et si bien qu'au début du mois de Juillet ils discutèrent de leur avenir et décidèrent de se séparer. Elle pensait avoir changé au cours de son année sans lui à Poudlard et souhaitait se concentrer sur sa dernière année d’étude ainsi que les essais pour différentes équipes professionnelles de Quidditch. Harry se sentait vidé par tous ces événements et décida alors d'aller voir les Dursley et d’y récupérer les quelques affaires qu’il y avait abandonné : essentiellement des robes de Poudlard, des manuels scolaires et quelques bibelots. La question de Dudley tournait dans sa tête et il prit alors la décision de revenir à Square Grimmaurd. C'était sa seule propriété et même si ses coffres à Gringotts lui permettait de s'acheter une autre maison aisément il se souvint que l'espace de quelques minutes, cinq ans auparavant il avait pensé à cette maison comme la sienne. L'espoir de vivre avec Sirius et le désir désormais de se réconcilier avec son passé était suffisant pour l'emmener jusque sur les marches du perron de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison des Black. Le reste de l'été avait consisté à rénover l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix avec l'aide de Kreattur, tout en réfléchissant aux implications des sentiments qui avaient démarrés le 31 juillet. Il s’installa dans la chambre de Sirius et tria les affaires de son parrain. Cette épreuve lui permit surtout d’en apprendre plus sur lui et il trouva de nombreuses lettres, photos et bijoux. Il affectionna particulièrement une bague argentée gravée des armoiries des Black qui se composait d’un corps de Griffon qui s’enroulait autour de son doigt, les ailes subtilement accompagnées d’émeraudes. Elle représentait très bien l’ambivalence de l’enfance de Sirius ainsi que le caractère de Harry.

Le soir de son anniversaire, pour ses 18 ans, Ron et Hermione qui passaient régulièrement le voir avaient décidé de réunir de nombreux amis dans un pub Moldu à Londres. Ainsi Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Lavande les attendaient à 19 heures au Running Horse. Lorsqu’Harry entra dans l’établissement il vit que trois tables avaient été réservées pour eux. Ces sourires et ces visages amicaux étaient d’un grand réconfort et il prit alors conscience de la solitude qui l’accompagnait le reste du temps. Après quelques pintes il sentait son esprit beaucoup plus léger et les conversations devenaient plus folles. Sans trop comprendre comment il se retrouva avec Dean et Seamus à jouer aux fléchettes dans un coin. A chaque tour, celui qui avait le moins bon score devait réaliser un gage. Hermione les regardait d’un air soucieux tandis que Ron riait toujours plus fort lorsque Seamus dû chanter l’hymne irlandais sur la table ou encore lorsqu’Harry demanda à une jeune femme si elle voulait bien échanger leur t-shirt. Il se retrouvait désormais habillé d’un débardeur argenté. Les tournées se suivaient et les défis également. Lorsque Dean se vit demandé d’aller voir trois jeunes femmes de l’autre côté de la salle pour les inviter à faire une lap dance, Hermione intervint :

« Les garçons, je pense qu’on va s’arrêter là pour la soirée… »

  
« Un dernier tour », s’écria Seamus encore hilare de voir le regard que les jeunes femmes lançaient à Dean.

  
Harry, qui sirotait une pinte à la table de Luna et Parvati, approuva de la tête l’idée de Seamus et reprit ses trois fléchettes. Devant la cible ils attendirent que Dean ait terminé de s’excuser auprès des jeunes femmes avant de se lancer dans le nouveau, et dernier défi.

  
« Celui qui fait le moins de points, doit embrasser le jeune brun, là-bas » commença Dean en montrant un jeune homme qui devait avoir tout juste 20 ans assis avec des amis au bar et qui les regardait d’un œil amusé.

« Je lui ai parlé un peu plus tôt, je sais qu’il est intéressé » ajouta-t-il brusquement en voyant les éclairs dans les yeux d’Hermione.

  
Harry et Seamus se regardèrent, et d’un même mouvement hochèrent la tête et se mirent en place. L’un après l’autre ils lancèrent leurs flèches et inévitablement, ce fut Harry qui perdit le tour. Il se tourna vers les trois tables de leur groupe et vit Ron plié en deux, Luna avec un sourire encourageant et même Ginny le regardait avec un œil malicieux. S’avançant lentement vers le jeune homme en question il sentit le regard de ses amis dans son dos.

  
Arrivé au bar il s’assit à gauche du brun et se sentit rougir. L’alcool aidant il se tourna tout de même vers lui. « Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là »

  
« Oui » répondit le jeune homme sans hésitation. « Je m’appelle Josh, et toi ? »

  
« Harry »

  
Il vit alors Josh poser son verre, ses amis les regardant curieusement à côté. Josh avança sa main, la posa sur l’avant-bras d’Harry et avec une légère pression le fit se retourner vers lui. Harry vit alors les yeux bleus du jeune homme et se perdit momentanément dans leur contemplation. Il sentit, plus qu’il ne vit, Josh se pencher légèrement vers lui et Harry eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque les lèvres de Josh effleurèrent les siennes. La sensation agréable disparut aussi rapidement qu’elle était arrivée. Il avait encore les yeux ouverts et vit le regard inquisiteur de Josh qui se demandait probablement si Harry n’avait pas un souci cérébral. Harry ferma alors les yeux, se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Josh. Il sentit le jeune homme répondre immédiatement et le baiser se renforça. Il sentit soudain la pointe de sa langue toucher sa lèvre inférieure, l’invitant à approfondir le baiser. Sans se poser plus de questions, Harry se laissa faire et ouvrit légèrement les lèvres invitant la langue de Josh contre la sienne. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes mais lorsque Josh s’éloigna prudemment d’Harry, il sentit une perte et son esprit avait retrouvé la clarté enlevée par la bière précédemment.

  
« Harry !! »

Le son revint brusquement aux oreilles d’Harry, il se retourna et vit ses amis souriant, sifflant et lui montrant leurs pouces levés. Regardant une nouvelle fois Josh, qui avait repris son verre en main et semblait satisfait, Harry lui sourit, rougissant légèrement et murmurant un rapide « Merci » avant de se lever et de retourner auprès de ses amis.


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Le quai 93/4 ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi plein et aussi net. Harry allait faire, enfin, sa septième rentrée au collège Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait écrit au cours de l'été pour lui proposer de revenir compléter ses études avec les autres élèves qui n'avaient pas pu valider leurs ASPIC. Hermione, Ron, Neville, avaient également reçu leur lettre. Il ne savait pas quels autres élèves pourraient revenir.

Les familles étaient réunies, les parents disaient au revoir à leurs enfants et Harry reconnut de nombreux visages, Denis, Justin, Luna et son père… Mr & Mme Weasley étaient venus les accompagner sur le quai. Dans un coin du quai Harry aperçut une chevelure blonde bien connue, Malefoy était présent avec sa mère. Ils étaient tournés l’un vers l’autre et regardait fébrilement autour d’eux. Les yeux gris de Drago croisèrent ceux d’Harry et l’espace d’un instant Harry cru que Drago allait lui faire un rictus comme à son habitude. Cependant il hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et se tourna à nouveau vers Narcissa. Harry fit la bise à Molly et serra la main d’Arthur avant de monter à bord du Poudlard Express en compagnie de Ron et d’Hermione.

Les «huitièmes années» comme ils se faisaient appeler n’étaient pas éligibles aux postes de Préfets et Préfètes en Chef, à la plus grande déception d’Hermione. C’est donc ensemble qu’ils cherchèrent un compartiment dans le train. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Bientôt Luna et Ginny les rejoignirent et puis Neuville. Au bout d’une heure, Ginny partit pour aller trouver d’autres amis. Parlant de tout et de rien, le trajet se passa sans incidents remarquables. Neville leur appris qu’il ferait une année d’apprentissage avec le professeur Chourave, il l’assisterait avec les cours de première et deuxième année.

En remontant le couloir jusqu’à la porte du train il sentit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Se retournant vers Ron, celui-ci lui montra d’un geste de tête le compartiment à droite. A l’intérieur se trouvaient Malefoy, Zabini et Parkinson. Quand Harry regarda de nouveau Ron il vit que celui-ci avait sorti sa baguette et le regard malicieux. « Arrêtes Ron » dit-il en posant la main sur son bras pour abaisser sa baguette « la guerre est finie, ils ont été jugés pour leurs actes ». Ron parut peu convaincu mais il rangea sa baguette et sorti du train derrière Hermione. Revoir Malefoy lui fit penser au procès de la famille Malefoy auquel il avait assisté en juin dernier. Tout juste majeur Drago Malefoy avait comparu aux côtés de ses parents pour adhésion aux Mangemorts et meurtres. Grâce aux souvenirs déposés par Harry, Narcissa et Drago qui avaient tous les deux participés à lui sauver la vie furent libérés, avec une mise à l’épreuve de trois ans. Lucius lui, fut condamné pour ses activités à dix ans d’emprisonnement à Azkaban.

En remontant les marches du château ils purent apprécier l’’étendue des réparations qui avaient été effectuées depuis le mois de mai. Il ne portait plus de trous béants, et semblait n’avoir jamais connu de guerre. En haut des marches attendait le professeur McGonagall qui se trouvait en compagnie de quelques huitième années. Elle saluait les élèves qui entraient en direction de la Grande Salle. Quand elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione elle leur adressa un signe de la main en les invitant à s’approcher.

« Les huitièmes années, je souhaiterais vous dire un mot avant que vous alliez vous installer dans la Grande Salle ».

Le trio s’arrêta et répondit d’un haussement de sourcil aux regards inquisiteurs de Ginny et Luna qui passaient par là et qui partirent s’installer dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils furent une vingtaine, et apparemment tous réunis, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

« Bienvenue pour votre dernière année à Poudlard. Votre présence ici est une nouveauté pour le château qui n’a jamais accueilli des élèves aussi nombreux. En conséquence et afin de garantir des conditions d’apprentissage confortables pour tous les élèves il a été décidé de vous octroyer une aile du château. Vous êtes toujours rattaché à votre maison lorsqu’il s’agira de faire perdre ou gagner des points. Cependant vous logerez tous dans une même salle commune sous la tour Ouest et partagerez quatre dortoirs, deux pour les filles, deux pour les garçons. Les règles d’attribution seront les suivantes : les Gryffondors avec les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles avec les Serdaigles. Comme vous allez le voir dans un instant, il y a une table transverse qui a été installée dans la Grande Salle pour vous. Vous la partagerez tous ensemble pour les repas. Tous vos cours seront également en commun. Certaines options pourront éventuellement être partagées avec les Septièmes années lorsque le nombre d’élève le permet. Et maintenant je vous invite à vous installer pour le banquet de début d’année, la répartition ne va pas tarder à commencer. »

Un brouhaha de chuchotements s’éleva aussitôt pour commenter ce que le professeur venait de leur annoncer. Avec un dernier regard derrière elle sur les élèves elle ajouta :

« Il va de soi que toute forme de violence, menace ou pression au sein des huitièmes année sera sévèrement puni. Nous attendons de vous que vous vous comportiez en adultes responsables et que saurez cohabiter paisiblement »

Ils se turent et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour découvrir une magnifique table en bois qui se trouvait perpendiculaire aux quatre tables des maisons et face à celle des professeurs. Ils s’assirent, et s’aperçurent qu’ils s’étaient instinctivement regroupés par maison. Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Bullstrode étaient à l’opposé d’eux. Ils écoutèrent le discours de début d’année, assistèrent à la répartition des nouveaux élèves et mangèrent le délicieux repas préparé par les elfes de maison dans les cuisines. Le ventre plein, ils attendirent que le professeur McGonagall leur présente leur nouvelle salle commune.

Ils y découvrirent une superbe salle circulaire, pleine de fenêtres et très lumineuse malgré la nuit tombée. Des fauteuils, canapés venaient se mettre autour d’un feu central à la pièce. De là partaient quatre couloirs pour les quatre dortoirs. En guise de bonne nuit le professeur McGonagall leur apporta quelques précisions.

« Vous êtes tous majeurs, je dois donc vous informer que les restrictions liés au couvre-feu ne vous sont pas applicables. Je ne vous recommande bien évidemment pas de sortir au-delà d’une heure raisonnable et tout dérangement dans les couloirs sera sanctionné. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard vous sont possibles tous les week-ends après une simple notification par hibou à moi-même. En espérant que vous tirerez le meilleur de cette année et que vous obtiendrez les résultats que vous attendez aux ASPIC, reposez-vous bien. »

En montant dans leur dortoir, Harry et Ron découvrirent sept lits répartis dans la pièce. Zabini et Malefoy occupaient déjà ceux les plus à droite, Seamus, Dean et Neville s’étaient quant à eux installés à gauche. Ron regarda Harry avec insistance et Harry comprit. Il partit s’installer sur le lit à droite le plus proche de Malefoy tandis que Ron serait entre Harry et Neville. Harry défit sa valise, prit son pyjama et se changea dans son lit à baldaquin. Il vit Malefoy et Zabini fermer leurs rideaux et lorsqu’il se tourna vers Ron celui-ci avait un regard perplexe.

« Ça va être une drôle d’année, je le sens »

« J’espère juste que je pourrais me consacrer enfin à mes études et aux examens cette année » répondit Harry

« Oh là là, attention tu commences à parler comme Hermione là ».

« C’est ta copine non, ça devrait pas te déranger ? »

« Non, et d’ailleurs depuis Ginny tu n’as pas montré de signe d’attirance pour une autre personne, alors ? A ton anniversaire, dans le bar j’y ai bien cru, mais… »

« Oui » le coupa Harry avant qu’il n’en dévoile plus « J’y réfléchis aussi ».

« Tiens moi au courant, j’aurai peut-être un ou deux noms à te proposer » Ron lui adressa un clin d’œil et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de fermer ses rideaux.

Harry reposa la tête sur son oreiller en fixant le plafond de son lit. Cette année s’annonçait moins stressante que les autres maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus de puissant mage noir qui voulait sa peau. Cependant les paroles de Ron résonnait en lui et la dernière chose qu’il imagina en s’endormant fut les yeux bleus de glace, presque gris du jeune homme au comptoir le soir son anniversaire.


	3. Les premiers badges

Après la première semaine de cours Harry se rendit compte que cette année ne serait pas de tout repos. Les professeurs semblaient s’être lancés dans un concours de celui qui dispenserait le cours le plus intense et le plus exigeant. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous, ensemble, le soir dans leur salle commune pour tenter de terminer les nombreux devoirs qui leur été demandés. Une atmosphère détendue régnait et même si les élèves ne se mélangeaient pas trop, les regards appuyés ou méfiants envers les Serpentard avaient cessés.

Le dimanche soir avant la seconde semaine, Harry remonta dans son dortoir pour aller chercher une nouvelle plume, la précédente ayant capitulé devant le devoir de métamorphose. Quand il ouvrit sa valise il chercha parmi ses fournitures scolaires et trouva vite les parchemins et plumes. Cependant son regard fut attiré par un objet brillant qu’il pensait bien ne jamais revoir. Il s’agissait d’un badge identique à ceux qui étaient populaires lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui montraient « A bas Potter » et « Vive Cédric Diggory ». Son cœur se serra, cela ne lui rappelait pas particulièrement de bons souvenirs. Il le prit dans ses mains et fut cependant étonné de voir que ce badge était différent, le message inscrit en vert émeraude sur fond noir comportait seulement deux mots **« Merci Potter ».**

Il le retourna, le tapota avec sa baguette mais rien ne changea, l’inscription comme dessinée à l’encre verte restait immobile, inchangée et brillante. Il le posa dans sa table de chevet et redescendit pour terminer son devoir de métamorphose.

La semaine suivante se trouva tout aussi chargé et alors qu’il préparait ses affaires pour aller à la douche le dimanche soir, il trouva un autre badge, dans le même style que le précédent, sauf que l’inscription était à présent **« Belle bague Potter ».** Regardant à ses mains, il vit que les bijoux qu’il portait étaient la montre offerte par les Weasley pour ses 17 ans et la bague de Sirius qu’il avait trouvée cet été. Rangeant ce badge avec le précédent il se demanda s’il devait en parler à Ron et à Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais leur montrer ces messages le mettait mal à l’aise.

Il se demandait de qui cela pouvait bien venir. Certainement un fan lui répondrait Ron. Et puis, qui avait accès aux dortoirs des Huitièmes Années ? Tous les huitièmes années c’était certain, ainsi que les elfes de maison. Peut-être est-ce que l’élève en question avait convaincu un elfe de faire passer ses messages, ou bien c’était un.e camarade de son année.

A l’approche du mois d’Octobre, les journées se faisaient plus courtes mais une nouvelle vint éclairer leur routine de devoirs. La saison de Quidditch allait reprendre. Les Huitièmes années n’étaient pas autorisés à concourir dans leurs équipes respectives, au plus grand malheur d’Harry et Ron, cependant ils avaient le droit de les assister dans les entrainements et d’utiliser le terrain lorsqu’il était libre pour leur loisir personnel.

C’est ainsi que Harry, Ron, Dean et deux Serdaigles prirent l’habitude d’aller sur le terrain les vendredi soir afin de se détendre. Parfois certains élèves faisaient le déplacement après le repas pour venir les voir faire des matchs en deux contre deux. Harry lançaient de temps à autre le vif d’or et concourrait contre un Serdaigle. Ce soir-là il l’avait emporté en réalisant sa figure préférée, un plongeon vertigineux, semblable à le feinte de Wronski, qu’il avait redressé à trente centimètres du sol, ses chaussures frôlant l’herbe du terrain. Ils en revenaient épuisés mais heureux. Harry profitait de chaque instant sur son Eclair de Feu, la sensation de liberté qu’il lui offrait ne lui avait jamais failli. Même si la dernière fois qu’il l’avait utilisé il s’était enfui de la Salle sur Demande en feu avec derrière son dos un Malefoy paniqué.

Le lendemain, en prenant ses affaires pour la désormais célèbre session devoir du dimanche il vit un troisième badge dans sa valise, cette fois-ci l’inscription bougeait et une animation présentait un jeune joueur de Quidditch plongeant en avant pour attraper un vif d’or et se relever avec la balle dans son poing. A la fin de l’animation apparurent les mots **« Bien joué Potter ».** Harry tenta vaguement de retrouver qui il avait vu dans les gradins la veille pour essayer d’en apprendre plus sur cette personne.

Le mois d’Octobre fila à toute vitesse et bientôt il fallut sortir les capes épaisses pour pouvoir sortir dans le parc ou aller jouer au Quidditch. Un jeudi matin avant d’avoir cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, Harry regardait vers la table des Gryffondors d’un air absent, il voyait Ginny parler avec Corner et il sentit qu’il était complètement passé à autre chose. Il se rendit même compte qu’il regardait avec une toute nouvelle attention le meilleur ami de Corner, qui était grand et blond..

Harry ne rendit pas compte qu’un hibou particulièrement fier se tenait devant lui avec la patte tendue. Ses camarades le regardaient d’un air curieux et tous les huitièmes années avec le regard tourner vers lui. Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps l’oiseau était là mais il semblait passablement impatient. Harry détacha le petit paquet suspendu à la patte du hibou et le remercia en lui tendant un bout de bacon. L’oiseau prit le morceau de viande et fila à travers les fenêtres sans attendre de réponse. « De qui est-ce que cela peut bien venir ? » pensa Harry, il n’attendait pas de nouvelles de Mme Weasley ou bien d’Andromeda. Il prit le paquet pas plus gros qu’une boite de Chocogrenouille et l’ouvrit délicatement. Ron et Hermione attendait patiemment en essayant de regarder de quoi il s’agissait. Harry vit alors un petit badge et sourit involontairement.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dedans ? » demanda Hermione en voyant la réaction de Harry « Des nouvelles de Teddy ? »

« Oui » s’empressa de répondre Harry en refermant la boite. Il lirait le contenu plus tard, seul. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais il souhaitait garder cette « relation » avec la personne inconnue pour lui. « C’était une photo de Teddy avec le dragon en peluche que je lui ai offert cet été ».

« Je peux voir ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je te la montrerai ce soir » ajouta-t-il en pensant qu’il lui faudrait sortir de son tiroir la photo qu’il avait effectivement reçue d’Andromeda juste avant son départ pour Poudlard.

Se reconcentrant sur son déjeuner il mit le petit paquet dans sa poche intérieure de cape et termina son repas en avance. Il partit en avance sur ses camarades pour son cours afin d’avoir le temps de regarder avec plus d’attention le contenu de la boite.

Arrivé au couloir des Enchantements il vérifia qu’il était seul avant d’ouvrir à nouveau le paquet. Il prit le badge dans ses mains et lut **« Je voulais juste voir ta réaction pour une fois Potter ».** Souriant à nouveau il se dit que la personne qui lui faisait parvenir ses badges était décidément plutôt maline et définitivement un élève du château qui avait souhaité observer sa réaction au petit-déjeuner.

Ce soir-là il fut très surpris lorsqu’en allant chercher son exemplaire de manuel de Botanique il tomba sur un nouveau petit badge. S’asseyant sur son lit il lut **« Très beau sourire ce matin Potter »** et éclata de rire. Rangeant le badge et celui du matin dans sa table de chevet il se leva et croisa Malefoy en pleine conversation avec Justin dans la salle commune. S’arrêtant un instant devant cette vision, il examina le reste de la salle pour s’apercevoir que les élèves commençaient petit à petit à se parler. Ce soir-là pendant ses devoirs son regard tomba de nouveau sur Malefoy, cette fois occupé à jouer aux échecs avec Parkinson et l’image des yeux bleus glaces lui revint en tête lorsqu’il croisa son regard. Sa respiration s’accéléra et il du secouer légèrement la tête pour se reconcentrer sur ses devoirs.


	4. Halloween

Le soir d’Halloween se préparait, Hagrid avait cueilli les plus belles – et grandes – citrouilles de son potager, le professeur Flitwick avait enchanté des bougies et les armures du château tandis que le professeur McGonagall avait redoublé d’imagination en transformant des lumières en chauves-souris luisantes dans le noir. L’excitation du banquet était palpable au sein des élèves et Harry avait l’impression de regarder tout cela à travers un grand miroir sans teint. Comme si une vitre le séparait des autres. Il se sentait déconnecté de la joie environnante, et Hermione vint le trouver au déjeuner pour lui en parler discrètement.

« Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, je crois.. »

« Tu as l’air éteint »

« Je me sens décalé »

« C’est parce que nous sommes le 31 octobre ? »

« Probablement, depuis que nous sommes allés à Godrics Hollow j’y pense plus souvent »

« Viens avec nous jouer dans la salle commune, se sentir entouré c’est ce qu’il te faut »

N’ayant ni le cœur ni le courage de la contredire, Harry la suivit donc après le déjeuner et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Par la fenêtre il vit une scène qui attirait son œil. Malefoy s’approchait du terrain de Quidditch, un balai de l’école à la main. Il monta dessus et s’élança lentement dans les airs. A peine Harry avait commencé à se demander pourquoi il n’allait pas plus vite que Malefoy descendit brusquement. Croyant qu’il allait s’écraser il eut un hoquet qui attira l’attention d’Hermione. Malefoy avait atterri en sécurité mais s’allongeait au sol comme atteint d’une crise de panique. Harry sentit alors une vague de compassion pour Malefoy, après l’évènement de la Salle sur Demande Harry avait aussi sentit une appréhension lors de son premier vol. En fond il entendait Ron râler du nouveau copain de Ginny, un Poufsouffle peut aimable d’après lui, tandis qu’il vantait les mérites de Neville à Harry.

« Ron, Neville est intéressé par Hannah, donc tu peux lâcher l’affaire »

Après le banquet, somptueux, il fut parmi les premiers à quitter le fauteuil de la salle commune et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Malefoy et Zabini qui quittait le dortoir en discutant à voix basse. Zabini avait l’air d’un enfant qui trouve un nouveau jouet tandis que Malefoy semblait perplexe, presque inquiet. Ayant envie de passer enfin un peu de temps seul, Harry les contourna et entra dans le dortoir, vide. Il commença à préparer ses affaires pour aller se doucher quand il vit une enveloppe sur son lit. Il y avait un seul mot écrit dessus à l’encre verte « Potter ».

Harry s’empressa de la décacheter et découvrit un parchemin ainsi qu’un badge, légèrement plus grand que ses prédécesseurs. Le badge étant vierge d’inscription, il commença la lecture du parchemin.

_Cher Potter,_

_Cette lettre a pour objectif de te donner les moyens d’utiliser les badges comme outil de communication. J’ai vu ta réaction lorsque tu as découvert mon badge au petit-déjeuner la semaine dernière et j’ai vu qu’aujourd’hui tu ne te sentais pas très bien. Alors j’espère que cela pourra te remonter le moral._

_Pour écrire un message, utilise la petite plume bleue présente dans l’enveloppe et écrit ton message au dos du badge. Une fois terminé il apparaitra un instant sur ton badge avant de s’effacer signe qu’il arrivera sur mon badge. Je pourrai ainsi te répondre en utilisant un système similaire sur le badge que j’aurai toujours sur moi. Pour savoir lorsqu’il y a un nouveau message le badge se met à sautiller légèrement dans ta poche._

_Je te propose de l’essayer dès que tu seras prêt._

_Au plaisir de te lire._

La lettre se terminait sans signature, c’était à prévoir mais un peu décevant tout de même. Il prit délicatement le badge couleur noire ainsi que la plume bleue dans sa main et suivit les instructions. Il traça lentement le mot « Salut, merci pour les badges » au dos du badge. Il le retourna et vit que ces mots s’étaient inscrits en bleus sur le badge avant de s’effacer lentement. Il n’eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que des mots du vert habituel s’affichent « Tout le plaisir est pour moi ». Harry sourit et s’apprêtait à répondre quand les mots disparurent pour être remplacés par des nouveaux « Quelles sont les trois qualités essentielles d’une personne pour envisager une relation pour toi ? ».

L’inconnu.e ne perdait pas son temps, Harry réfléchit quelques instants et la réponse lui vint facilement.

« 1. Honnêteté »

Une réponse apparut rapidement.

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi honnête qu’à travers ces badges »

« 2. Savoir garder un secret »

« J’excelle en la matière »

Harry hésita quelques instants avant d’écrire la dernière condition qui pour lui était essentielle. Il l’avait annoncé à Ron et à Hermione qu’il préférait les hommes et qu’il envisageait d’avoir des relations avec eux. Seulement l’annoncer à une personne par le biais d’un badge sans garantie que l’information ne se retrouverait pas à la une de La Gazette du Sorcier, c’était différent.

« 3. Être un homme »

« Oh… c’est un scoop que je n’avais jamais entendu, et une très bonne nouvelle, j’en suis un ».

Harry sourit, peut-être que pour une fois le destin était en sa faveur. Un jeune homme doué et attentif semblait s’intéresser à lui. Peut-être que s’il cherchait à savoir de qui il s’agissait il serait déçu, aussi il décida d’attendre avant d’interroger la personne et se contenta d’accepter le fait qu’il allait pouvoir se confier à une personne supplémentaire.

Avec le mois de novembre vint une nouvelle qu’Harry aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à nouveau : la tradition du Bal de Noël était remise au goût du jour. Le professeur McGonagall leur annonça donc que le dernier vendredi du trimestre se tiendrait le bal. Tous les élèves étaient conviés et les élèves de mois de 15ans avaient comme limite 22 heures et les plus âgés 1 heure du matin. Les conversations furent lancées sur les robes, les cavaliers et l’effervescence touchait toutes les années de Poudlard. Parvati était notamment la plus surexcitée de toutes et voyait dans ce bal l’occasion de laisser un souvenir impérissable à tous ses camarades.

Heureux de pouvoir faire les choses dans l’ordre, Ron s’empressa de demander à Hermione de l’accompagner au bal de Noël ce qu’elle a immédiatement accepté non sans lui adresser un lourd regard plein de sous-entendus sur la dernière fois que cette situation s’était présentée. Harry lui aussi ne voulait pas trainer à trouver quelqu’un pour l’accompagner. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul ni y aller avec quelqu’un qu’il n’appréciait pas vraiment.

L’évènement avait relancé les intentions de Ron de lui trouver un copain, et il passait la majeure partie de son temps à commenter les intentions de tel ou tel jeune homme et à questionner l’attirance sexuelle de la majorité de ses camarades. Un jour alors qu’ils se rendaient à la cabane d’Hagrid pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Harry aperçut Neville en pleine conversation avec Luna près des serres. Il s’approcha, les salua et demanda à parler à Luna :

« Luna, je me demandais, est-ce que tu es libre pour le bal de Noël ? »

« Oui Harry, pourquoi ? »

« J’avais beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie à la soirée de Slughorn et j’aimerais que tu sois ma cavalière pour la soirée. Nous irions en amis, si cela te convient. »

« Merci Harry pour ta proposition, et oui c’est avec plaisir que je t’y accompagnerai. Je sais que faire son coming-out devant toute l’école à un bal ne serait pas forcément évident. »

Luna avait gardé cette particularité d’énoncer les faits de manière brutale et juste à la fois. Oui Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir y inviter une autre personne à ce bal, probablement tout aussi blond que Luna et avec des yeux bleus acier. Cependant il faudrait déjà qu’il trouve le courage de lui adresser quelques mots. Sans compter la réaction probable de Ron et des autres Gryffondors de le voir au bras d’un ancien Mangemort.


	5. Le bal de Noël

Les préparatifs du bal avançaient doucement, la charge de devoir était toujours aussi intense aussi quand il fut décidé de faire un voyage à Pré-Au-Lard pour trouver les tenues de la soirée à deux semaines de l’évènement, Hermione refusa net arguant qu’elle avait encore de l’Arithmancie à faire. Mais Ron et Parvati la convainquit. Se préparant ce matin-là, Harry sortit de la douche attenante au dortoir en ayant oublié ses affaires de rechange. Il était donc vêtu d’une simple serviette de bain lorsqu’il tomba nez-à-nez avec Malefoy qui allait rentrer dans la salle de bain. Pensant qu’il allait le bousculer pour passer Harry s’écarta mais il vit que Malefoy le regardait intensément et ses yeux naviguaient de haut en bas. Quelques secondes à peine s’écoulèrent mais Malefoy secoua la tête et avança sans rien dire. Harry avait demandé à Luna de l’accompagner pour la sortie qu’ils puissent trouver des tenues assorties. En groupe ils allèrent flâner le long des allées verglacées du petit village sorcier. Alors qu’ils se décidèrent à chercher leurs tenues, elle l’avait emmené dans une boutique à l’écart de la rue principale et ils s’étaient séparés du groupe. Alors qu’il se trouvait dans la cabine d’essayage il senti le badge vibrer légèrement.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu’un pour t’accompagner au bal, Potter ? »

« Oui, une amie »

« Tu as disparut du château, tu te caches ? »

« Je suis à Pré-Au-Lard pour trouver une tenue pour le bal, tu me cherches ? »

« Peut-être… Si je peux te conseiller, prend une robe du même vert que tes yeux »

« C’est également ce que m’a conseillé ma cavalière »

« Alors tu as fait un bon choix, à bientôt, Potter »

Harry resta quelques instants avec la plume entre les doigts hésitant à ajouter une question ou une remarque mais la voix de Luna le ramena sur terre et il finit d’enfiler la robe verte émeraude assorti de liseré argent parfaitement assortie avec ses yeux et sa bague. Quand il sortit de la cabine le visage de Luna s’éclaira. Elle était elle-même vêtue d’une robe complémentaire argentée avec un liseré vert émeraude. Elle avait agrémenté cette tenue de perles qui ressemblaient à des gouttes d’eau dans ses cheveux rendant sa chevelure étincelante.

« Tu es ravissante Luna »

« Merci, tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe Harry. Et je me demande à qui tu parlais là-dedans car tu as aussi un sourire qui me dit que tu es amoureux. »

« Heu… je ne sais pas vraiment mais je peux te confier quelque chose ? »

« Oui, bien-sûr Harry »

« Je discute avec un garçon de Poudlard qui m’écrit via un badge enchanté, il m’envoie des compliments et des conseils. Il me fait penser à quelqu’un que j’apprécie beaucoup »

Luna resta pensive quelques instants avant de s’exprimer et de regarder droit Harry dans les yeux.

« Harry, je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. Nous sommes restés en contact après ce qui s’est passé l’année dernière au manoir et je pense que tu ne pourrais pas faire meilleur choix »

Trop perturbé par le fait que Luna semblait avoir percé le secret de son attirance pour Malefoy, Harry s’aperçut à peine qu’elle était repartie dans sa cabine d’essayage se changer. Harry fit alors de même et remit sa cape d’hiver noire de l’école.

Tous deux firent chemin ensemble jusqu’aux Trois balais pour rejoindre les autres et boire un verre ensemble. Hermione qui semblait avoir remarqué son état second, se rapprocha de Luna et elles échangèrent quelques mots et un sourire. Harry se demanda à quel point il était évident pour ses amis qu’il était attiré par Malefoy. Sûrement que si Ron était au courant il en aurait entendu parler.

Le soir du bal arriva, et les festivités commencèrent dès 18 heures dans la Grande Salle. Harry sortit pour aller chercher Luna devant l’entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles. En partant du dortoir il croisa Zabini qui eut un sourire discret en le voyant ainsi habillé. Ron et Neville attendait leur cavalière dans la salle commune des Huitièmes Années. En traversant le château Harry s’attira plusieurs regards en coin. Les conseils de l’inconnu et de Luna faisaient visiblement son effet.

Une fois Luna à son bras il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où de la musique, un festin et une décoration splendide avait été mise en place. Harry ne connaissait pas le groupe engagé ce soir-là mais la musique qu’il jouait était entraînante. Luna et Harry se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule d’élèves réunis ce soir-là. Des tables de 10 personnes avaient été installées un peu partout dans la salle et une piste de danse était mise en place devant la scène où jouait le groupe au fond de la Grande Salle. Ils y retrouvèrent leurs amis de Huitième Année, Neville avec Hannah, Ron et Hermione, Dean et Parvati, Seamus et Susan. Un peu plus loin évoluait Ginny avec son cavalier déjà en train de danser un verre de Bierraubeurre à la main. Harry se proposa d’aller chercher les boissons pour ses amis et une fois la commande prise au bar il fit léviter le plateau derrière lui pour revenir s’asseoir. Il vit alors le groupe des Serpentards arriver. Comme quatre ans auparavant, Drago Malefoy en tête avec Pansy Parkinson à son bras. Sa robe rivalisait avec celles que Dumbledore aurait pu porter s’il avait été là. Elle était claire, argentée presque bleue avec un liseré bleu marine. De sa robe ouverte sur le devant on pouvait distinguer un pantalon serré noir avec une chemise en soie argentée ouverte sur les deux derniers boutons. Parkinson quant à elle attirait de nombreux regards avec sa longue robe pourpre. Se rendant compte qu’il s’était arrêté depuis une trentaine de secondes, Harry secoua la tête et acheva d’arriver à sa table où les boissons furent accueillies avec bonheur.

Alors qu’il touchait sa chaise il sentit une vibration dans sa poche. Il n’avait pas manqué de prendre le badge ensorcelé et apparemment l’inconnu lui avait écrit. Il prétexta avoir envie de se servir à manger pour pouvoir vérifier le message seul. **« Jolie robe, Potter »** pouvait-il lire en lettres vertes. Harry oublia presque de se servir une assiette avant de revenir avec ses camarades.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, beaucoup de leurs projets à la sortie de Poudlard. Il invita Luna à danser pour deux danses effrénées. Fatigué et joyeux il retourna s’asseoir et regardait la foule de danseur virevolter. Il suivait de temps en temps une tête blonde du regard et tentait de voir si quelqu’un l’observait particulièrement pour tenter de déchiffrer l’identité de l’inconnu. Cependant il sentait qu’il lui faudrait suivre les conseils de Luna et voir si son obsession retrouvée pour Malefoy pouvait cacher autre chose qu’une simple attirance physique.

Quand ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher, la Grande Salle avait été vidée des premières années et il restait quelques groupes d’étudiants encore motivés pour tenir jusqu’à 1 heure du matin. Il était près de minuit et Harry fit la bise à Luna en la raccompagnant à sa tour, s’attirant des gloussements des personnes présentes. Il marcha ensuite seul vers le dortoir. Alors qu’il traversait le hall d’entrée il sentit sa poche vibrer. Il monta les marches et trouva une fenêtre sur laquelle s’asseoir pour regarder le badge en privé.

« J’aurais aimé danser avec toi ce soir »

« Pourquoi n’es-tu pas venu me le proposer ? »

« Nous aurions semblé..décalés »

« Puis-je en apprendre plus sur toi ? »

« Tu peux toujours demander »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, il voulait savoir de qui il s’agissait mais il sentait que s’il était trop frontal l’inconnu ne lui répondrait pas et il aurait perdu sa chance.

« Quelle année ? »

« La même que toi, Huitième »

« Tu es donc dans mon dortoir ou celui d’à côté »

« Perspicace, Potter »

« Quelle maison ? »

« Trop tôt »

« Statut du sang ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que cela avait de l’importance pour toi… »

« Cela ne change rien quelle que soit la réponse »

« Sang Pur »

Harry sentit son cœur bondir, des garçons de son année sang pur il n’y en avait pas tant que cela, Neville, Ron, Malefoy, Zabini et un garçon de Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom.

« Roux ? »

« Oh non, je ne suis pas Weasley »

« Me voilà rassuré »

« Bonne nuit »

Harry sentit que l’inconnu en avait peut-être dit trop pour lui, alors il ne chercha pas à creuser plus pour ce soir, les informations fournies lui permettait de réduire à trois personnes les prétendants potentiels, Zabini, le Serdaigle et Malefoy. Neville était intéressé par Hannah et n’aurait pas appelé Ron, Weasley.

Perdu dans ses pensées il rentra dans son dortoir et se mit au lit sans remarquer ses camarades.


	6. Noël

Il ne restait que quatre jours avant Noël et les étudiants avaient un week-end à Pré-au-Lard de prévu pour faire leurs dernières emplettes. Harry, Hermione et les Weasley rentreraient pour le réveillon de Noël au Terrier mais retournerait à Poudlard pour vivre leur dernier nouvel an dans le château.

Ce samedi de début d’hiver, la file d’élèves en partance pour le village sorcier voisin était longue et Harry, Ron et Hermione durent patienter plus de trente minutes avant de franchir les portes en bois sous le regard inquisiteur de Rusard qui cherchait à dénicher un élève en fraude. Discutant sur le chemin des boutiques dans lesquelles ils souhaitaient allés, il s’était mis d’accord pour se séparer la matinée et se retrouver au Trois balais à treize heures pour faire la suite ensemble l’après-midi.

C’est donc seul qu’Harry se dirigea vers la Librairie dans la seconde rue pour y dénicher une trouvaille pour Hermione. Il alla ensuite chez Deviche & Bang pour trouver à Ron un gadget amusant et enfin s’arrêta chez Honeydukes pour prendre à Luna des sucreries en remerciement des bons moments passés ensemble. En regardant les piles de bonbons il pensa à une autre personne à qui il aimerait offrir un cadeau sans bien savoir ce dont il avait besoin.

Par pur plaisir il alla à la boutique de Quidditch au centre du village pour admirer les derniers balais de course et leurs accessoires de haute qualité. Il y vit alors un cadeau qui pourrait être parfait pour Malefoy, deux vifs d’or ciselés et décorés avec l’étiquette « Vifs d’entraînement, reviennent seuls dans leur boite au bout de deux heures si aucun joueur ne l’a attrapé ». Ce serait parfait pour se remettre au Quidditch en douceur. Après ce dont il avait été témoin en début d’année il pensait que Malefoy aurait bien besoin d’encouragements. Harry demanda un emballage cadeau et ajouta une carte avec l’inscription « En souvenir de nos matchs épiques ».

Content d’avoir trouvé quelque chose d’adapté il partit rejoindre ses amis. Après le repas ils cherchèrent des cadeaux pour le reste des Weasley, Hagrid et leurs amis. Satisfaits de leurs emplettes ils rentrèrent au château pour l’heure du dîner. Sentant qu’il n’aurait pas l’opportunité avant plusieurs semaines comme Malefoy rentrait au manoir pour les vacances, Harry s’installa au milieu de la table des Huitièmes années, à deux places de Malefoy, Zabini et Parkinson. Ron s’arrêta et le questionna du regard, mais Hermione s’assit directement face à lui proche de Parkinson. Ils continuèrent la discussion de l’organisation des vacances. Hermione souhaitait aller voir ses parents pour vérifier que leur mémoire était complètement revenue. Au cours de la conversation, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées et ce n’est que lorsque son regard croisa les yeux bleus acier qu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait probablement fixé Malefoy depuis un moment. Détournant les yeux il croisa également le regard d’Hermione, amusée.

En rentrant au dortoir ce soir-là il fit sa valise et s’allongea dans son lit, tira les rideaux et pris le badge entre ses doigts. Comme si l’inconnu l’avait senti le badge trembla légèrement avant d’afficher son message.

« Tu me regardes souvent, je crois que je te plais »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce qu’être un confident c’est bien, un amant ce serait mieux »

« C’est compliqué »

« Précises »

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant d’expliquer. Il se devait d’être honnête avec l’inconnu comme il l’avait demandé de sa part dès le départ.

« J’ai déjà des sentiments pour une personne »

Face à l’absence de réponse, Harry sentit le besoin de continuer.

« Si tu es cette personne, ça serait très compliqué »

« Si tu n’es pas cette personne je ne veux pas te donner de faux-espoirs »

Après quelques secondes, Harry vit un nouveau message remplacé ses écritures bleues.

« Tes amis sont au courant ? Que tu es gay. »

« Oui, depuis l’été dernier »

« Et pour Mr Mystère ? »

« Non... mais je crois qu’Hermione s’en doute »

« Toujours aussi perspicace, Granger »

« Tu parles comme lui » écrit Harry avant d’y penser

« Qui ? » 

« Monsieur Mystère »

« Et si j’étais Monsieur M. »

« Alors nous aurions de sérieux ennuis »

« Je pense que ça vaudrait le coup »

« Probablement, sauf si Ron l’apprend et me tue ou me fait interner à Ste Mangouste avant »

« Le célèbre courage des Gryffondors… »

« Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai »

« Bonne nuit Potter »

« Bonne nuit »

Harry se retourna dans son lit, posa le badge sous son oreiller avec la plume bleue et s’endormi en pensant à ce qui pourrait se passer si l’inconnu était réellement Malefoy –Drago-. Harry se rendait compte qu’il pensait de plus en plus à lui en le nommant par son prénom que par son nom de famille. Car la ressemblance avec Lucius était de moins en moins visible. Drago cette année montrait de lui un élève travailleur, discret et disponible pour aider ses camarades. Il le voyait régulièrement jouer aux échecs avec différentes personnes, et se dit qu’une partie contre Ron serait épique.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient au Terrier pour le réveillon. L’ambiance festive du foyer était légèrement ternie par l’absence de Fred mais Molly était bien décidée à faire en sorte que ce réveillon soit sensationnel. Elle s’était surpassée en cuisine et Charlie et George discutait avec entrain dans un coin du salon tandis que Ron et Hermione parlait à voix basse sur le canapé. S’excusant quelques minutes, Harry monta dans la chambre qu’il partageait toujours avec Ron et écrivit sur le badge « Joyeux Noël ».

Le lendemain matin il descendit en compagnie de la famille Weasley pour découvrir une charmante pile de cadeaux. Parmi les cadeaux habituels on retrouvait le pull de Mme Weasley ainsi que quelques douceurs, un livre sur les carrières post-Poudlard de la part d’Hermione, des chocolats de la part de Ron. Un paquet attira son attention, il était enveloppé de la même manière que le paquet qui avait contenu le badge ensorcelé quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait la taille d’un livre et lorsqu’Harry l’ouvrit il se rendit compte que c’était un album photo en cuir noir avec pour seule inscription le prénom de son parrain « Sirius » en doré sur la couverture.

Il le prit et monta dans la chambre, Hermione et Ron le suivirent du regard mais restèrent au rez-de-chaussée comprenant qu’il souhaitait probablement l’ouvrir seul. A l’intérieur était glissé un parchemin avec l’écriture qu’il reconnaissait désormais très bien « Je connais l’importance de la famille, joyeux Noël Potter ». Des photos de Sirius jeune, de tout petit à l’âge de 15/16 ans lui souriait et lui envoyait des signes de la main. Sur une photo il reconnut même son père, qui devait avoir 12 ans tout au plus, les deux jeunes hommes étaient occupés à écrire sur un grand parchemin dans la chambre de Sirius au Square Grimmaurd. Harry se rendit soudain compte que quelques larmes menaçaient de tomber. Il s’essuya d’un revers de manche et continua à contempler son parrain dans divers épisodes de sa vie.


	7. Saint Valentin

La rentrée se déroula sans grands changements et Harry recevait de temps à autre des nouvelles de l’inconnu via le badge mais les conversations restaient très superficielles. Harry ne souhaitait pas trop s’engager plus avec l’inconnu avant de savoir son identité. Le mois de février arriva avec la célébration de la Saint Valentin. Harry n’était pas très à l’aise avec les déclarations qu’il lui arrivait encore de recevoir par courrier ou parfois par une jeune fille courageuse qui venait le voir. Il déclinait poliment les invitations à sortir et se contentait de trouver le courage de parler à Drago.

La veille de la Saint-Valentin le badge vibra d’un message qui n’avait rien de banal. Harry du le relire plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que c’était véridique.

« Veux-tu être mon Valentin ? »

« Si seulement.. »

« RDV demain soir à 20 heures dans la Salle sur Demande »

Sans répondre Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Il passait dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Et si c’était Drago, depuis tout ce temps qui avait trouvé par ces badges le moyen d’entrer en communication avec lui. Alors ce serait une excellente nouvelle, après tout c’était lui qui les avait créé pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.. Mais si c’était destiné uniquement à se moquer de lui, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir s’en remettre. Et si ce n’était pas Drago mais Zabini ou un plus jeune qui se faisait passer pour quelqu’un d’autre. Aucune des nouvelles qu’il avait annoncé ne s’était retrouvé à la Une de la Gazette c’est donc que la personne ne cherchait pas à lui nuire. Et puis il y avait l’album de photos de Sirius, quoi de plus précieux que ce cadeau…

Harry était donc déterminé à se rendre au rendez-vous mais il irait sous sa cape d’invisibilité au cas où ce ne soit une mauvaise blague, il pourrait alors faire demi-tour.

Le lendemain matin il reçut une quantité remarquable de courrier, bien que McGonagall lui ai assuré qu’aucun ne pouvait contenir de Philtre d’Amour ou de sortilèges de Séduction, il n’en restait pas moins qu’une quantité de lettre impressionnante lui fut déposée pendant le petit-déjeuner. Ses amis s’en amusèrent beaucoup et lurent certains passages des lettres à haute voix dans l’hilarité générale. Harry se concentra sur son assiette et tentait de ne pas rougir. Il ne supportait pas l’attention. D’autres étudiants avaient reçus des lettres semblables même si elles étaient en moindre quantité. Harry regarda ses autres camarades. Depuis qu’une lettre avait entonné à voix haute un poème pour Neville, celui-ci était d’une couleur rouge tomate, Hannah avait posé sa main dans la sienne pour le calmer. Drago semblait le plus détaché, trois lettres à l’apparence très formelle trônait sur le bord de son assiette et il jetait un coup d’œil distrait aux autres, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry il maintient le contact quelques secondes avant de jeter un œil à la pile de lettres de St Valentin et de lui adresser un léger clin d’œil. Harry fut pris au dépourvu et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, trop occupés de rire au dernier poème lu par Seamus.

La journée se passa sans incident notable et quand vint le diner, Harry commença à avoir une boule au ventre. Il vit que Drago et Zabini avait quitté la table tôt et ne sachant que faire il décida lui aussi de sortir. Plutôt que d’aller directement dans son dortoir il passa faire un tour dans les cuisines où il y retrouva Winky. Depuis la disparition de Dobby, l’elfe était seule et Harry souhaitait discuter avec elle de temps à autre. Elle lui racontait des anecdotes sur les quatre ans passés dans les cuisines avec Dobby et sur la façon dont il l’avait aidée à s’en sortir.

Quand il fut dix-neuf heures vingt, Harry prit congés des elfes après avoir bu un petit remontant. Il rentra dans la salle commune et y croisa Ron et Hermione qui le regardait d’un air inquiet. Il ne leur avait pas dit ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi il était parti si tôt. D’un geste de la tête il leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu’au dortoir. Là il commença à fouiller dans sa valise à la recherche de sa robe de bal. Devant leurs regards de plus en plus insistants, Harry torse-nu s’assit sur son lit.

« J’ai rendez-vous avec quelqu’un dans 30 minutes »

« Qui ? » firent-ils en chœur.

« Je ne sais pas exactement… je n’en suis pas sûr »

Alors il commença à leur parler des badges et leur montra les premiers qu’il avait gardé ainsi que celui qui se modifiait dont on pouvait encore lire l’inscription du rendez-vous en lettre vertes. Ron commença aussitôt à faire ses pronostics et Harry s’était bien gardé de lui dire qu’il avait eu comme information qu’il s’agissait de quelqu’un de leur année, sang pur. Hermione quant à elle regardait avec attention le premier badge. Elle tapota légèrement dessus avec sa baguette magique mais rien ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

« Cette personne est sûrement puissante, les badges ne sont pas modifiables et dotés d’une puissante protection de confidentialité, impossible de tracer la signature magique. Elle a également dû s’entraîner avant d’arriver à réaliser ceux-ci. »

Alors que Ron commençait à faire les cent pas en énumérant des noms de garçons qu’il pensait pourrait correspondre, Hermione se rapprocha de Harry et lui murmura à l’oreille.

« Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit la même personne qui les ait fait que celle qui les a réalisés en quatrième année, tu en es conscient Harry »

Pour toute réponse Harry sourit. Oui il espérait que ce soit bel et bien la même personne. Jusqu’à présent tous les indices concordaient mais il ne voulait pas avoir trop d’espoirs au cas où tout cela ne soit qu’une blague de mauvais goût. Hermione lui tapota sur l’épaule.

« Bonne chance Harry et amuse toi bien » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil « Tu as fait le bon choix de tenue cette robe te va à merveille, par contre ce ne sera pas très discret si les gens te voient te promener comme ça »

« J’y ai réfléchit, je vais m’y rendre depuis le dortoir avec ma cape d’invisibilité, cela me fera aussi une porte de sortie si jamais je suis déçu »

« Vas-y mon pote et raconte nous tout au retour ! » déclara Ron qui avait arrêté de tourner et prit la main d’Hermione pour sortir du dortoir et laisser Harry se changer.

Harry prit une douche rapide et entreprit de s’habiller. A moins dix il était prêt. Il s’apprêtait à enfiler la cape quand il entendit la porte du dortoir. Zabini entra et lorsqu’il vit Harry ainsi vêtu le dévisagea longuement, émit un léger sifflement appréciatif et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Saisissant l’occasion, Harry mit la cape et sortit de la salle commune avec l’aide de Ron qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il fila rapidement au couloir du Septième étage et se retrouva à huit heures pile devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Le cœur battant il commença à faire les trois allers-retours devant le pan de mur qui devrait révéler la porte.

« J’ai rendez-vous ici, j’ai rendez-vous ici, j’ai rendez-vous ici »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu’une porte s’était matérialisée. Les battements de son cœur se faisait ressentir jusque dans ses oreilles, mais prenant son courage de Gryffondor en main il abaissa la poignée et entra.


	8. Dans la Salle sur Demande

Harry n’était pas revenu dans cette salle depuis les réparations effectuées. Les murs étaient intacts et ils étaient drapés de toile en velours couleur nuit. Au milieu de la pièce de la taille de la salle commune se trouvait un canapé et trois fauteuils, une cheminée décorait le mur du fond. Sur le fauteuil le plus à gauche, dos à la porte, se trouvait un jeune homme, blond, grand qui se retourna instantanément au son d’ouverture de la porte. Son air d’excitation se transforma bien vite en expression perplexe, limite inquiète. Harry se souvint alors que Drago ne pouvait pas le voir tant qu’il avait sa cape sur les épaules. Alors Harry défit l’attache qui maintenait la cape fermée et déposa sa cape sur une chaise toute proche de l’entrée qui venait d’apparaître.

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, il se leva fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre et s’assit sur le grand canapé. Il était vêtu lui aussi de sa tenue qu’il avait portée au bal de Noël. Hésitant, Harry retrouva l’usage de ses jambes et se mit à quelques centimètres de Drago sur le canapé. Celui-ci semblait stressé et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Jolie cape Potter, ça explique certaines situations… »

« Oui, elle a été pratique, et c’est Harry »

« Oui ? » dit-il en relevant légèrement la tête.

« Appelles-moi Harry, Drago »

Drago leva alors son regard vers Harry et s’approcha lentement. Quand son visage ne fut qu’à deux centimètres de celui d’Harry il murmura :

« Alors embrasses-moi Harry »

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, d’abord hésitant le baiser se fit plus intense en quelques secondes. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient s’y perdre dedans et bientôt il ressembla plus à une bataille que personne ne pouvait vraiment perdre. Drago prit appui sur des jambes et pivota de façon à se retrouver au-dessus d’Harry. Ils s’allongèrent sur le canapé et leurs mains rejoignirent la bataille. Harry ressenti une vague d’euphorie lorsque sa main se glissa sous la chemise de Drago et caressa sa peau brûlante. Pendant ce temps une main de Drago lui permettait de se soutenir et l’autre passait dans les cheveux d’Harry. Il interrompit le baiser un instant.

« J’ai toujours voulu y passer la main, ils ont toujours l’air tellement en vrac, j’en devenais fou »

En voulant bouger légèrement sur le canapé il sentit la friction agréable au niveau de son jean. Avec un sourire il recommença le mouvement et vit Drago avoir un hoquet de surprise.

« Il vaudrait mieux ne pas précipiter les choses Potter, si tu continues, pas sûr que je puisse m’arrêter »

« On pourra en reparler plus tard, alors »

Le visage de Drago s’illumina. Il devait sans doute craindre que cette situation ne se représente pas. Harry l’embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, puis sur la mâchoire, dans le cou et lorsqu’il commença à le mordiller légèrement Drago se leva soudain, rouge.

« Potter, je pense qu’il est l’heure de rentrer »

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux pour retrouver ses esprits et contempla Harry comme il le faisait avec les paquets de bonbons que sa mère lui envoyait. Harry se releva, prit sa robe de bal qu’il avait laissé dans un coin. Se rapprocha de Drago et lui reboutonna lentement sa chemise.

« Je préfères parler de nous à Ron et Hermione avant qu’ils nous voient arriver ensemble »

« Alors bonne nuit, Harry »

« Bonne nuit Drago »

Avec un dernier sourire il s’éloigna vers la porte et vit Drago se rasseoir sur le fauteuil qu’il occupait quand Harry était entré. Il sortit et descendit en direction de la tour des Huitième Année où il retrouva Ron et Hermione près de la cheminée. Il monta discrètement poser sa cape d’invisibilité et ranger sa tenue de bal avant de les retrouver en bas. Il avait encore les cheveux ébouriffés mais devant l’annonce qu’il allait devoir effectuer il prit un air sérieux.

« Je peux vous parler à tous les deux ? On peut sortir et se trouver une salle vide ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils, Hermione et lui suivirent Harry qui descendit deux escaliers et ils s’arrêtèrent dans une ancienne salle d’enchantements. Ron serrait les poings comme s’il était prêt à passer à l’attaque. Harry le rassura.

« Je vais bien, la rencontre s’est bien passée. C’est quelqu’un que j’apprécie et pour qui j’ai des sentiments. Nous nous sommes embrassés et je suis rentré ».

« Alors pourquoi prendre un air si grave ? » lui demanda Ron.

Hermione, qui devait se douter de l’annonce qu’Harry s’apprêtait à faire, posa la main sur le genou de Ron qui s’était appuyé contre une table. Elle regarda Harry avec un air encourageant.

« Parce que je suis allé retrouver Drago, Malefoy »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il fixait Harry comme s’il venait de le rencontrer et qu’il avait une peau verte fluorescente. Hermione elle sourit à Harry.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi Harry. Je me doutais qu’il devait s’agir de lui depuis que tu m’as montré l’album de Sirius. Et si la façon dont il te regarde pendant les cours est un indice de son attachement je pense que vous devriez bien vous en sortir. J’ai hâte de mieux le connaître, depuis qu’il n’est plus sous l’influence de Lucius il est courtois et discret. »

Harry n’aurait pas pu éprouver plus de gratitude pour Hermione qu’à cet instant mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une vibration dans sa poche.

« Tout va bien ? Tu n’es ni dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir »

Harry fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de la petite plume bleue pour lui répondre quand il sentit une nouvelle vibration.

« Weasley ne t’a quand même pas déjà emmené à Ste Mangouste ? »

Harry éclata de rire et s’empressa d’écrire une réponse à Drago.

« Non, c’est probablement lui qui va en avoir besoin. Il n’a rien dit depuis 5 min »

« C’est lui qui t’écris ? » La voix de Ron fit sursauter Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux et regarda avec attention son meilleur ami. Il semblait être sorti d’un coma et paraissait fatigué. Harry acquiesça à la question. Hermione s’était rapprochée et avait pris la main de Ron dans la sienne.

« S’il te fait rire et sourire autant comme un idiot alors je ferai un effort pour le tolérer »

Il n’en fallait pas plus. Harry donne une tape dans le dos de Ron en signe de reconnaissance et prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la remercier de son soutien. Avec l’approbation de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry était prêt à affronter les rumeurs et les questions du reste de l’école quand cette relation deviendrait publique.

De retour dans la salle commune quasi-déserte, Ron et Harry dirent bonne nuit à Hermione avant de se diriger vers le dortoir. Tous les rideaux de leurs camarades étaient tirés et Ron adressa un signe de la main à Harry pour lui dire bonne nuit avant de s’enfermer dans son lit à baldaquin. Harry s’installa confortablement dans son lit pour repasser les évènements de la soirée. Une idée lui parvint soudain et il prit la plume et le badge.

« Tu dors ? »

« Non, j’attendais que tu rentres »

« C’est romantique Malefoy »

« Tais-toi Potter et dors »

« Viens plutôt me rejoindre »

« T’es sûr ? »

« Tu as peur Malefoy ? »

« Tu aimerais bien Potter »

Harry entendit du mouvement de l’autre côté des rideaux. Ceux-ci s’entrouvrirent et il vit arriver Drago vêtu seulement d’un bas de pyjama en soie couleur noire. Le contraste était parfait avec sa peau claire et ses cheveux blonds platine. Drago s’allongea à côté d’Harry. Même si les lits étaient plus grands que ceux de leur précédent dortoir ils étaient toujours faits pour accueillir qu’une seule personne. Aussi Harry sentait la chaleur provenant du corps de Drago contre ses flancs.

D’un mouvement de baguette Harry lança deux sorts de protection, un pour verrouiller les rideaux en position fermée de sorte que personne ne puisse les ouvrir de l’extérieur et un pour insonoriser le lit et qu’aucun son ne puisse être entendu par leurs camarades de chambre.

« Alors ça s’est passé comment avec Weasley et Granger ? »

Harry entreprit alors de lui raconter brièvement l’entrevue avec ses meilleurs amis et leur approbation d’une telle relation et leur soutien face aux autres étudiants. Drago parut surpris mais il affichait une mine soulagée.

« Ce n’est pas vraiment pour parler d’eux que je voulais que tu viennes »

« Ah bon ? » dit Drago d’un air faussement innocent, « et pourquoi donc… »

La suite de sa phrase fut coupée par le baiser d’Harry. Il roula sur Drago et leur étreinte reprit là où elle s’était arrêtée précédemment dans la Salle sur Demande. La suite des évènements s’annonçait prometteuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous celles et ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là.  
J'ai en tête quelques idées pour un épilogue mais il n'est pas encore écrit.  
Kudos, commentaires sont les bienvenus.


End file.
